dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Power of Souls
Power of Souls (, Tamashī no chikara) also known as "Soul Eaters", "Crown of the Mad Devil King", "Thesis of the Mad King", and "King Slayer Technique" is a very powerful devil clan ability belonging to the Alastor Clan. First used in the Prologue when Ichiro Alastor uses it during the fight with Raynare and a pack of stray exorcists, it is a ability that allows one to manipulate their very soul or in the case of the Original Alastor, to manipulate the souls of others for combat. A dangerous technique that belonged to the Original Alastor who never predicted that his descendants would inherit the same ability. This technique was believed to be lost during the Devil's Civil War when Seth Alastor his wife was killed by Rizevim however it was shown to still be alive through Ichiro Alastor. Summary The original Alastor was originally a weak evil spirit who wandered the Earth terrorizing villages and towns and using his power to avenge familial bloodshed by cursing them to death this occured for about a century until he was exorcised and dragged to the Underworld by a wandering priest. It was in the Underworld that his true strength and power began to take form and he joined the Great War. Being noticed by Satan and Lucifer he became a top scientist and later their chief torturer. Under the Great Satans he tortured thousands of angels, fallen angels, exorcists, and even other devils who were traitors. When the Great War began to slow down due to a brief pause, Alastor went into retirement as he began to focus on his own projects, spending ten years experimenting on his own soul. While trying to give himself the dark light power that belonged to Satan when he consumed the soul of a fallen angel he unintentionally caused his soul to twist and distort, giving him the power to manipulate his own soul. Using this ability he later realized he could pass certain traits of this power to his various lovers turning them into soul eaters. Eventually the Great Satans began to find out about this, wanting to end this peacefully in order to protect their prized torturer and warrior however the Lord Bael at this time had his own ideas in mind, sending the Raim Clan King, Seere clan Queen, and Andras clan King in order to kill Alastor. Alastor using his harem members that became Soul Eaters slaughtered all three of them and their families which is why this form of combat was named "King Slayer Technique" because using it he was able to kill three devil Kings/Queen and kill their families thus aiding in the families extinctions (however the Raim Clan managed to survive through to a deal with some Bael branch family members). It was then Zekram Bael himself, using a army of high class devils killed the Original Alastor and his harem members who had become Soul Eaters sparring the young son of Alastor, Seth Alastor. When stories of a young boy fighting in the Great War with tremendous power reached the ears of a young Ajuka and Sirzechs they went to find this boy, who later turned out to be Seth Alastor, the son of the Original Alastor. They became friends along with Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus. After the deaths of the Original Great Satans the group along with others launched a coup and began overthrowing the descendants of the Great Satans which caused a Civil War in the Underworld. After the Civil War ended and the Old Satan Faction and their followers were pushed to the ends of the Underworld, Seth Alastor's friends became Great Satans and Seth instead decided to settle down, focusing on the new evil pieces, Rating Games, and his marriage with Camilla Pendragon. After almost a century of peace Rizevim confronted Seth with his dream of overtaking the Underworld, claiming that his army and the Old Satan Faction had grown stronger, he asked Seth Alastor to join the Old Satan Faction but Seth Alastor refused and tried to kill Rizevim only for him to beat Seth to near death. When Seth woke up, he realized that Rizevim slaughtered his entire peerage. In anger, he vowed to kill Rizevim fighting the Old Satan Faction again and killing hundreds of followers. Seth Alastor and Camilla were then killed by Rizevim and the other descendants sixteen years before the start of the series. Ichiro Alastor was later found by Diehauser Belial who allowed him to become the knight of Amelia Zagan. While Seth Alastor and the Original Alastor were both notorious for consuming the souls of their enemies in combat, Ajuka doesn't outright ban the technique (not writing a official law due to the lack of Alastors in the first place) however he forbids Ichiro himself from using this technique. Powers and Abilities Power of Soul is a very powerful ability that allows a Alastor to manipulate their own soul and in some way the soul of others. The original Alastor was the only Alastor with the ability to manipulate the souls of others, allowing him to rip their souls from their bodies, push and pull people towards and away from him with their souls, and to seal souls in his own sigil. While none of Alastor's descendants are able to use these abilities they still have their own set of abilities that became known as The 66 Theses of the Mad Kings. Dark Creation also known as Forging of the Mad Devil is a ability that allows a Alastor to materialize a fragment of their soul as a weapon. The Original Alastor and Ichiro possessed the ability to create spear(s) out of their souls while Seth possessed the ability to create swords. This Original Alastor was able to use the souls of others to create different weapons. Soul Sensing also known as Sight of Enlightenment is a ability that allows a Alastor to detect others presences, even the presence of spirits by sensing their souls. This allows them to see the number of individuals in a building or area, however both Seth and Alastor were strong enough to sense the presence of everyone in Japan. While the Original Alastor and Seth were both masters at this, Ichiro's ability is shown to be weakers then theirs as individuals with enough power and knowledge can hide all presences. Also a Alastor can still be caught off guard if their attention is diverted. Soul Guard also known as Presence Barrier is a ability that allows a Alastor to protect themselves from certain spells or aliments using their soul. This works like a natural coating, shown by the fact that Ichiro possessed this ability all along without even knowing it which was why Levi's hypnotism and Raynare trying to break into his mind had no effect on him. While Seth and the Original Alastor could both extend this to others, Ichiro is unable to do this. Soul Corruption also known as Temptation of Madness is a power that belonged to the Original Alastor and Seth that allowed them to extend these abilities to others via consuming their blood or linking with their souls. This thus extended some of their abilities Soul Projection also known as Soul Escape allows a Alastor to eject their soul from their bodies. So far Ichiro has not shown the ability to use this technique while both Seth and the Original Alastor could use this to leave their bodies and possess new bodies. They both also had the capabilities to manipulate their souls into a beast or monster that could be used for combat. Dark Creation also known as Trick of Mad Birth is a ability that allows a Alastor to create beasts out of their souls. Due to Ichiro's damage soul he is limited to only small goblins, bats, and wolves while Seth and the Original Alastor could create gigantic dragons and bears. Soul Pollution also known as Infection of Chaos is a ability that has only been shown in the prologue of the series. By using this ability, Ichiro can attract dozens of ghosts to his locations, causing them to become vengeful spirits, while lacking any control over them, they cause damage and attack people who come near him, shown when they attacked the Occult Research Club and Sona Sitri. The ability seemed to work only on weaker ghosts who fled with the presence of the Great Satans and Diehauser. Ichiro later explained that this power was only so successful that one time due to his emotional state however Gray Dantalion states that Ichiro is open to improvement with this ability. Ichiro later reveals the ability to use a single ghost to spy for him during his first Rating Game. So far these are the only seven abilities to have been shown in the series while the others have been lost. Drawbacks Because the power relies on using the wielder's soul it can be very dangerous as they run the risk of consuming or even shattering their soul which could cause them to fade from existence. This ability also consumes a lot of demonic energy making it impossible for the wielder to use all these abilities at the same time. Trivia * Don't confuse this with Houki Minami's Alastor Family. * The Power of Soul has been discarded, due to being viewed as a mistake from the author. * The ability is based off of Soul Eater and the image used is Evan Soul from the Soul Eater series. * The King Slayer nickname of this ability is loosely based off the nickname of Jaime Lannister who has the nickname kingslayer from the Game of Throne series. * The Name for Ichiro's father is based off the name of a friend I had when I was younger and still lived in Britain, who was interested in the occult and supernatural. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Devil Clan